


Your Followed Blog Has Updated

by Leonawriter



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Redemption, Resurrection, blogs and blogging, but also it might not be, of a sort, shitposting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 03:30:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13227189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leonawriter/pseuds/Leonawriter
Summary: In another universe, nothing was much different other than the fact that those who had the most up to date PHS systems also had the ability to use them for less... professional means. Which usually meant blogging.One particular blog says "Last posted: 13 years ago."Right up until the day it doesn't.





	Your Followed Blog Has Updated

**Author's Note:**

> This entire thing is fully the fault of my friends on discord, especially Clockie, who insisted that Genesis was exactly the kind who'd keep a blog.
> 
> The first bit is all blog posts. Later additions will probably have some normal prose as well. Note that although the blog type is highly based on Tumblr, the formatting isn't going to specifically match that exact site.
> 
> (AKA that one idea that wouldn't leave me alone until I'd written and posted at least some of it up, well after I was meant to be asleep. It's not even anywhere near what I'm trying to be working on right now.)

_hero-of-loveless posted at 05:36 13th October 0000_

_"Even if the morrow is barren of promises_

_Nothing shall forestall my return."_

_Replies:_

_from: dumbapples, posted at 00:15 20th October 0000_

_"Where the hell are you? You'd better get back here soon, or the only thing stalling your return will be the army, you know that."_

_..._

_dumbapples posted at 14:28 December 18th 0000_

_"What do angels dream of?"_

_Replies:_

_from: tobeahero, posted at 14:29 December 18th 0000_

_"to come home?"_

_..._

_first-soldier posted at 23:54 March 15th 0001_

_"I don't even know why I have this anymore."_

_..._

_tobeahero posted at 12:34 April 1st 0001_

_"This is a joke, right?"_

_..._

_first-soldier posted at 23:00 September 14th 0002_

_"@hero-of-loveless, I knew you were too stubborn to die_ _."_

_..._

_tobeahero posted at 01:43 September 24th 0007_

_"The price of freedom really is high, huh? Guess there's no point keeping this on the quiet anymore. If I get out of this - I'll see you on the other side."_

_Replies:_

_from: midgarfullofflowers posted at 08:00 September 24th 0007_

_"Zack? Is that you? What's going on?"_

_from: midgarfullofflowers posted at 08:15 September 24th 0007_

_"Zack...?_

_..._

_cloudy-wolf posted at 10:45 September 4th 0009_

_"Tell everyone I'm coming home, Tifa."_

_Replies:_

_from: finalheaven posted at 10:50 September 4th 0009_

_"This isn't a group text messaging service, Cloud. You could just use your phone like it's meant for."_

_..._

_first-soldier posted at 02:25 June 11th 0015_

_"so what do you do when hell doesn't want you, heaven kicked you out, and your mother doesn't want you anymore"_

_Replies:_

_from: why-are-clowns posted at 11:45 June 11th 0015_

_"wow man. sounds harsh. got anywhere you can go?"_

_from: first-soldier posted at 11:47 June 11th 0015_

_"no."_

_from: first-soldier posted at 12:34 June 25th 0015_

_"yes. maybe."_

_..._

_first-soldier posted at 17:12 July 1st 0015_

_"to all the deities, summons, and powers that be. I may have made mistakes."_

_Replies:_

_from: anon posted at 15:32 July 3rd 0015_

_"Haven't we all?"_

 


End file.
